Robot is a machine that can work automatically, which not only can work under a command from human, but also can run pre-programmed programs as well as perform according to rules formulated based on artificial intelligence technology, in order to assist or replace human to work in production. In the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) manufacturing industry, substrate transferring is widely performed by substrate transfer robots.
The substrate transfer robot includes a control module and robotic arms. Under the control of the control module, the robotic arm can be inserted under a substrate and the substrate can be fixed on the robotic arm and then transferred.
The working flow of the substrate transfer robot is as follows: after the robotic arm picks up a substrate at the pick-up position, it rotates to place the substrate at the other side and then rotates back to the original pick-up position to pick up a next substrate, and the process will be cyclically carried out. However, the handling efficiency of the substrate transfer robot is low so that when mass production is needed and the production time is limited, the number of the substrate transfer robots or the working period of the substrate transfer robot must be increased in order to complete the task.
However, by increasing the number of the substrate transfer robots, additional devices need to be purchased. Besides, more space will be occupied. Therefore, the cost will be increased. Increasing the daily working period of the substrate transfer robot can easily cause excessive fatigue of the substrate transfer robot, thereby affecting the usage life of the substrate transfer robot.